Happily Ever After
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Ella era el principio de su fin. [Oneshot] [Kacchako/Bakuraka]


**Advertencias:** Mangaverse/Animeverse. Sin contexto. Sin spoilers. Angst barato.

* * *

 **HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 _Ella era el principio de su fin._

* * *

 **1\. Desenlace.**

Uraraka tomó su mano, le sonrió y todo se acabó; se le desvaneció la realidad y se le disolvieron las excusas. Katsuki perdió sentido, tal vez también perdió camino (quizás encontró un nuevo sendero). Se deshizo entre los huecos de los dedos de ella y apretó su mano sudorosa contra la suya pequeña.

Se sentía tan bien.

(Pero había algo allí que estaba mal).

Ella sonrió (oh, la maldita sonrisa) otra vez. Se le fundieron los sesos esta vez. Fueron un montón de big bangs en su interior y meses y meses de negación lanzados al contenedor de basura, encontrando su final.

(Adiós).

Uraraka lo había dicho, pero era él quien lo había deseado.

(" _Hey, Bakugo. Vamos a salir_ ").

Ella dijo "vamos" y él fue sin oponer resistencia.

Como un idiota.

Como en una pesadilla.

Él no era un pardillo. Ella no era la gran belleza. Pero Katsuki se descubrió derritiéndose ante sus sonrisas y el sonido de su voz, como si Uraraka fuera alguna especie de una chica mágica, hecha de rayitos de sol y purpurina.

Pensó que, quizás, su toque podría matarlo.

—Ya sabes, Bakugo. Si estás feliz deberías demostrarlo —Uraraka sonrió otra vez. Estaba sonriendo mucho. Katsuki intentó hacer lo mismo y falló miserablemente. No sabía sonreír, no importaba cuántos big bangs estallaran en su interior.

Pero ella sonreía por los dos y él pensó que eso era suficiente para comenzar su «felices para siempre».

 **2.1 Planteamiento**

Su felices para siempre eran puras sonrisas de parte ella, gruñidos de parte de él. Katsuki no sabía demostrar felicidad si no era de manera arisca, grave, violenta. Pero al menos con ella quería ser suave, aunque ella no necesitara que fuera suave como algodón o como terciopelo.

Uraraka le quería así: rudo, bocón, imprudente, temerario. Le hacía elevar como si hubiera utilizado su _quirk_ en ella misma, algo imposible, pero esa era la sensación que ella siempre le describía: que él era perfecto para ella. No había nada que cambiar en él para que le aceptara. Ni sus manos ásperas ni su ceño fruncido. En cambio ella se moldeó a él, quiso estar a su ritmo.

—No estoy cambiando por ti. Estoy cambiando para mí.

—Lo que digas.

Y ella reía una y otra vez, con esa felicidad simple que le llenaba los ojos con sólo estar a su lado y se los iluminaba como si fueran faros.

(¿Serían faros los de él también?).

Cuando lo besó (¡oh, lo besó!), Bakugo se preguntó cómo es que no le había matado su toque como él ya había anticipado. Cómo es que seguía vivo.

(Se preguntó si esa sensación de morir y ser resucitado duraría todo su felices para siempre).

 **2.2 Nudo**

No encontró horizonte más allá de su piel. Con besos, caricias y palabras gritadas en silencio se perdió y no pudo volverse a armar. Ni a él ni a su cordura.

Y ella reía.

Ella continuaba riendo. Ella estaba completa, la mente conectada al cuerpo, con el norte hacia el frente y el este a su derecha.

Parecía tan feliz. Uraraka parecía un poco más feliz y mucho más cuerda que él. Katsuki no sabía cómo eso era posible. Él apenas y podía recordar su nombre. Ella era quien se lo recordaba y la sensación le encantaba.

(Pero había algo mal allí).

Y cuando ella se fue en la mañana con un beso de despedida y su sonrisa perenne todavía tatuada en la boca, Katsuki vislumbró un final y corrió hacia ella, para volver a tocar su felices para siempre, ese final de cuentos que parecía infinito.

Empero, aunque pudo sentirla otra vez, la desesperación no le abandonó.

(Comenzó a luchar para conservar su felices para siempre que peligraba).

 **2.3 Desenlace**

En los cuentos no decía, pero no existía el felices para siempre. El siempre no existía. Punto. Eso era lo que siempre había estado mal entre los dos: él con sueños e ilusiones más ridículas que un unicornio cabalgando sobre un arcoíris.

Deku le jaló un poco del hombro, le dijo que ya era hora de irse. Su voz rota y quebrada se parecía tanto a la de sí mismo, como si se la hubiera robado para utilizarla él.

Bah. Ya estaba desvariando.

(Deku no podía sentirse igual de desgraciado que Katsuki. No lo concebía).

Era hora de decir adiós.

Y mientras Bakugo dejó un único girasol sobre la fría lápida («Me encantan los girasoles. Deberías intentar regalándome uno»), se encontró a sí mismo dejando pedazos de su vida y sus recuerdos con la flor, sabiendo que ya no podría volver a ser el mismo después de darse la vuelta.

(Después de que su felices para siempre se acabara).

(Y nunca aprendería a sonreír apropiadamente tampoco).

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Siempre he pensado que la forma m** **ás baja de angst es matar a uno de los dos personajes sin un apropiado desarrollo, pero heme aquí, haciendo exactamente lo que más critico porque estoy más seca que el Sahara.**

 **En fin,** **¡hasta luego y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
